Tathamet (The Survivor)
Tathamet is the Alpha Dragon of all dragons of his universe. He is the first dragon and progenitor of all other dragons. He also happens the be Eve's first oldest creation and strongest out of all the Alphas. He also happens to be the infamous "The Dragon" from the Book of Revelation that is destined to appear in the apocalypse, however, when his children began to be killed off, he turn his back on the role he was suppose to fulfill and was one of the founding members to form the Insurgents. He is one of the four High Council of the Insurgent and by far acts as the main leader. History Early Life It is unknown what point of time Tathamet was created but it happen to be around the early age of birth of humanity, this implies he's over hundreds or thousands of years, if not over a million years old. He was the first monster Eve created and her strongest child. He created an entire race of dragons across the world, producing all sorts of dragons from Wyverns to Drakes or those from different myths. He goes into hiding, but still kept tabs on his children. At some point of time, Tathamet was confronted by Lucifer to act as a herald for the apocalypse and promised the Alpha that he and his children can feed off of the humans as much as they'd like. This lead to Tathamet becoming an iconic figure in the Book of Revelation where a Dragon would appear, speculated by some readers as Satan in the form of a dragon. The commence arrival of the Apocalypse In 2010, Tathamet and his children were all set to deploy under Lucifer's orders to kill as many humans as they'd like and resist against the forces of Heaven. Tathamet leads his forces against Heaven, him killing many regular angels as possible due to his sheer power of overpowering them. By 2011, Lucifer was killed by Michael. While knowing this fact did not bother him, it began to when Michael was killing off his children. Tathamet called his children back to head into hiding. Formation of the Insurgents In the early 2012, Tathamet and the Alpha Phoenix were the only remaining Alphas left and most of their children are endangered. Tathamet is the first to receive a call from Eve, who is trying to escape from Purgatory and seek revenge. Naturally Tathamet helps by collecting virgins and give Eve her body, though along the way, Prugatory's door is breached wide open, leaking out the Leviathans as the escape to Earth. Tathamet is awaiting from Eve's orders when he and the other monsters feel Eve was killed by Michael, causing him to be shocked and angry. This makes him vengeful at wanting revenge against the Archangel. At the late of 2012, he finds other supernatural creatures and humans. They put their differences aside as they all share a common enemy they wish to kill, thus with his experience in war and leadership, Tathamet is selected and vouch as one of the four High Council, representing monster kind. Personality Tathamet is shown to be an experienced leader as he was vouched by other monsters to be elected as one of the four High Council to represent monster kind. This proves that many monsters hold Tathamet on high regards and see him as a true leader since he's quite excellent an strategist when formulating a plan and implement it. Like all other monsters, his views towards humans are low as he merely sees them as food or plaything, specifically his interest in virgin women as he is shown to be lustful around them and becomes flirty to take them into bed. When the Insurgents are formed, he seems to gain some level of respect for humans when they are excellent at trying to overcome the impossible and treats them well, this includes other species as he was furious when many where killed at the White House. Tathamet can hold a grudge for a person for so long as shown with Michael, due to the Archangel killing his mother from existence. He also does not like those that steal from him or his people, as shown when he was not very trusting towards Jewels, who he caught stealing from one of their camps and suggested they kill her at the court room while she was imprisoned. Powers and Abilities Tathamet has all the common traits and abilities of normal dragons, although his are greatly enhanced due to his advanced age and status as an Alpha. As Eve's first strongest creation, he is the strongest monster to exist. * Dragon's Breath - By releasing produce an extremely powerful volatile substance that can generate powerful flames when ignited by a spark. * Flight - Tathamet has demonstrated to unfold a massive pair of bat-like wings that expand farther than the average dragon wings, due to him being an Alpha. In his dragon form, he is able to fly at great distances and faster than human aircraft. * Immortality - The Alpha Dragon can live forever as nearly its impossible to kill him through the natural means used to slay other monsters. He existed long before humans evolved at of their ** Invulnerability - As dragons are among the most durable monsters of hardly there being objects that can kill them, with his status as an Alpha, this makes him nearly impossible to harm him. A sword to his heart was not enough to affect him. He is vulnerable to multiple stabs from swords forged with dragon swords and a sword or any sharp projectile aims for his soft spot, which is located at the center of his chest, much more visible when in his dragon form as it is seen glowing. * Pyrokinesis - Tathamet's "Dragon Claw" can generate intense heat that is far more potent than common dragons, melting through dense metals such as steel or iron chains. He was able to melt a forged angel arrow when he caught it, turning it into melted slag. His fire is able to greatly harm angels and Leviathans. * Shapeshifting - Tathamet is able to alter his physical human appearance to turn into his dragon form. In this form, he is about greater than the size of an average airplane, allowing him massive size to help swat smaller foes with ease and match powerful entities. His abilities are greatly enhanced in this form. * Super Senses - Tathamet's senses at smelling are greatly enhanced to the point where he can tell if a person is a virgin or their scent to determine what type of creature they are. * Super Speed - Tathamet can move at an impressive speed such as catching a punch from Jewels and catch a speeding projectile aimed at his head. * Super Stamina - Tathamet can exert himself for long periods of time without tiring as he's shown to fight multiple battles all at once without rest. * Super Strength - As Eve's strongest Alpha monster to exist, Tathamet's hold immense physical strength that allows him to challenge powerful supernatural entities that no other monster can match. He is able to smack away groups of angels away while in his dragon form from far distances and able to keep plowing when Zachariah, a Seraphim, tried to slow him down by grabbing onto his head, causing the dirt underneath his heel to collect as Tathamet pushed him. Jewels was easily smacked by him when he found her stealing and steadily catch her punch with ease, slowly crushing it. * Telepathy - Tathamet shares a connection with all his dragon children and communicate with them if he wishes. ** Connection to the Mother of All - Tathamet shares a stronger link with his mother due to being not only an Alpha but as her first child. Unlike the rest of the remaining monsters, Tathamet was the first the to be aware of her voice and incoming presence from Purgatory when she made it her goal to arrive to Earth and help her fetch a vessel upon her arrival. Weaknesses Although he is Eve's strongest child and Alpha of all dragons, Tathamet is vulnerable to few weaknesses. * Primordial Entities - God, Death, The Darkness can destroy Tathamet with ease. Depite Tathamet being very powerful, he is still no match for an Archangel's power as shown when he was loyal to Lucifer and impressed with the power he wielded. Tathamet claims while he does love a good fight, he dare not challenge Michael, at least with some form of means to kill him. * Eve - Tathamet's mother can kill him. * Herds of Demons - While he's stronger than any individual demon, they can potentially overpower him in sheer forces of numbers. * Leviathan - The Original Monsters can overpower Tathamet, but he can hold his own against the low-mid ranking Leviathans in his human form. In his dragon form, he can take on a group of them due to his increase size and bolstered potent abilities. He is able to challenge the leader of the Leviathans of the Void to what seems like a stalemate. * Seraphim Level Entities - Seraphim-tier angels can seem to be the only ones to match Tathamet in a fight, though they'd have a difficult time matching him in his dragon form. * Urizen - The Meta Knight of Hell is able to challenge and perhaps overpower Tathamet in his human form, but against his dragon form would place him at a disadvantage. * Soft Spot - Despite his seemingly invincibility, Tathamet's shares a common weaknesses like all his children from having a "soft spot" as this was exposed by Jewels when she was attacked by him after punching him at the center of his chest, which happen to be artfully glowing from the ignited fire. * Swords Forged in Dragon's Blood - Swords forged with dragon's blood to the mix has the ability to slay Tathamet, though because of his status as an Alpha, it takes many strikes from dragon-killing swords to kill him. Category:The Survivor Category:Fanon Characters Category:Males Category:Monsters Category:Alpha Category:Dragon Category:Strongest of Species Category:Alive Category:Season 12 Characters Category:Season 13 Characters Category:Recurring Characters